Amy Cahill
Amy Cahill 'is one of the main characters in the series, The 39 Clues, along with her brother, Dan. '''Personality Amy Cahill (middle name 'Hope') is one of the main clue hunters in the 39 Clues. She and her brother Dan form Team Seven in the contest to find the 39 Clues that was started by Grace Cahill. At the beginning of the series, Amy is shy, but is able to overcome her shyness over the course of the clue hunt. 'Family' * Arthur Cahill - Father (deceased) * Hope Cahill - Mother (deceased) * Dan Cahill-Brother * Grace Cahilll - Grandmother (Deceased) * Beatrice Cahill- Great Aunt * Fiske Cahill- Great Uncle * Madeleine Cahill- Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) * Jane Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) (deceased) * Thomas Cahill(Great x22 Granduncle) (deceased) * Luke Cahill (Great x22 Granduncle) (deceased) * Katherine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) (deceased) * Gideon Cahill (Great x23 Grandfather) (deceased) * Olivia Cahill (Great x23 Grandmother) (deceased) Plot Overview ''The Maze of Bones In this book, Amy and Dan two Boston orphans, are told of their heritage and the role the Cahill family has played in history. They collect the clue Iron Solute to start off on the 39 clues.. One False Note In this book, Amy and Dan find another clue, conected to another one of their famous relatives Wolfgang Amedeus Mozart . The clue was Tungsten which was found by playing Mozart music with pieces left out. The Sword Thief The relationship between Amy and rival Ian Kabra develops greatly in this book. When Ian and his sister, Natalie, join an alliance with Amy and Dan, Ian develops a crush on Amy while trying to trick her into falling in love with him. However, the relationship ends in disaster when the Kabras betray the Cahills. Despite the betrayal, Ian's interest in Amy was continuous. Beyond the Grave Amyand Dan visit Egypt! the home of the Spinx and their next clue. In this book Amy and Dan run into more of their relatives and Amy tries to forgive herself for falling for Ian's lies. The Black Circle They found out that their parents went to Russia so they went there with Saladin and Nellie. They received help from a Lucian named NRR AKA Nataliya. They made a temporary alliance with the Holts and asked them to look for the Clue in Siberia. After finding the Clue, 1 gram of melted amber, Eisenhower refused to continue their alliance. The book ended with Amy saying "Game on!" to Eisenhower in the phone. In Too Deep They went to Australia and meet the cousin of their father, Shep Trent. Though their time to spend time with Shep was short because Isabel Kabra is on their track. Though because of this, one person from the competition sacrificed her life for Amy and Dan which shocked both Dan and Amy. The Viper's Nest They go to South Africa and find that there is a stronghold there. They get the clue later on that turns out to be aloe.They found Grace's plane and also still being tailed by Isabel Kabra. The Emperor's Code She and Dan got seperated because of Dan getting angry at Amy for thinking their parents might be bad people. Because of this, Amy is now worried of what will happen to her brother. Eventually, they find each other again and go up Mount Everest. Storm Warning During this book, they finally learn what Madrigals are and what their true intentions are. They are also granted full Madrigal status. Nellie became the first Madrigal without Cahill blood. ''Into the Gauntlet When Isabel Kabra demands all of the ingredients for the Master Serum while inside of the Madrigal Gauntlet, Amy is secretly making a plan. When Ted Starling comes rushing in, Isabel is distracted. Amy, running on instincts, leaps forward and takes the glass vial from Isabel's hands. She raises the glass vial above her head and smashes it down onto Isabel's head, knocking her unconscious. After a moment of silence, Sinead Starling whispered, "Amy saved us..." ''The Black Book of Buried Secrets'' It was shown that they went to the graveyard to which there parents were buried when they died.There they find a clue hidden in Hope's gravestone along with a coded message. It was also shown that they went to Grace's Bank in Switzerland and she sent a call to Jonah Wizard that the Vespers are coming. And she also sent a message to Fiske about her first day at school and she told him to meet with Dan's prinicpal ''Vespers Rising 'Talents' *Possesses common sense. *Due to reading, figures out many things no one else would have. *Knows a lot about historic events and people, also due to reading. *She can overcome fears after a while. 'Appearance''' Amy has long, reddish-brown hair with jade-green eyes, and is of medium height. 'Online' Amy has a CliqueMe page on the Cahill Web. 'Cards' Amy's main card is Card 18. She also has many more cards. Card18.jpg Card220.jpg Card245.jpg Card400.jpg Card405.jpg Card407.jpg Card423.jpg Card438.jpg 'Trivia' * Amy hates crowds. * She loves to read and go to museums. * Even though Amy promised to that she would live in a place where she did not have to drive, she does drive a car in The Black Circle * During the clue hunt her stuttering has disappeared almost completely and it has helped to make her braver. * She has a romantic interest in the series: Ian Kabra * Amy is always irritated by her brother Dan, although he is the only nuclear family she has left. * Amy explains why Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is such a dweeb in Historical adventures in the Cahill web, and says Nannerl should have the right to have a career. , Cahill, Amy Cahill, Amy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Clues Category:Multiples Category:CliqueMe Category:Children Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Major Characters